The present invention relates to inflatable containers which can hold a fluid or gas, and specifically to those containers which can be used as a display device. There are many devices and patents issued directed to inflatable bags and self-sealing containers. The applicant is the named inventor on many such patents, including recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,270 entitled "Valveless Self-Sealing Fluid and Gas Container." There are many others including those issued to Daniel Pharo, specifically U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,877,334; 4,874,093; 4,949,530; 5,272,856; 5,447,235; and 5,558,532. Few patents have issued directed to display balloons, but these include U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,390 and 5,254,026.
It is an object of this invention to provide numerous improvements and advantages over all such prior art and particularly to provide an improved self-sealing inflatable container capable of effectively working as a self-standing display.
Other objects and purposes will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the detailed description of the invention.